


You'll Be Good As New

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Amputation, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, idk i'm bad with tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys ends up having his arm crushed in a Loader Bot accident one day and there was no choice but to amputate it. After finding out not only that Rhys, his long time boyfriend, has lost his arm but is also in a coma, Handsome Jack desperately wants to transfer Rhys to Hyperion’s own hospital where he can get a new arm before he ever wakes up. But the doctors won’t allow it so Jack will have to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Good As New

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by geequy over on Tumblr. If you'd like to commission me for a fic, then head over to my Tumblr @GemoDawn to find more info!

Jack had been in a very boring meeting when he got the call. The words started to float into one ear and out the other the moment he answered, but soon he was absorbing every single word without a sound. When he deemed that he'd heard enough, he had immediately stood from his chair and left the meeting room without a single word to those around him. Not that anyone tried to stop him, they knew better than to try and stop Handsome Jack when he had _that_ kind of look on his face. A mixture of horror and anger and enough determination to kill a man at a single moment's notice. It gave anyone and everyone the hint to _**not**_ fuck with him despite their confusion and curiosity.

He caught snippets from the call and they were replaying over and over in his head, like some sort of sick and twisted merry-go-round that taunted him with the worst possible scenarios. He _never_ wanted the words _'accident'_ and _'Rhys'_ to even be within the same sentence, let alone a reality, but they were and he felt a rising terror that he tried to quell. The drive to the hospital felt like a blur yet it wasn't fast enough, he needed to be right at Rhys' side _five minutes ago._

“ _Fucking **move!**_ ” Jack hissed absently as he shoved past a slow walking group, speeding past others that lined the hallways of the large building. He _hated_ hospitals. Full of sick and dying people. And it killed him to know Rhys, _**his**_ Rhys, was here too.

 _Not_ sick. _**Not**_ dying. He had to tell himself that again and again. He would be fine.

“Where the _**fuck**_ is he?!” Jack demanded hoarsely, large fingers slamming down roughly onto the desk before a very startled looking nurse. She stared at him with wide blue eyes, utterly taken aback by his sudden appearance and shouting. People were starting to stare. He couldn't be arsed to care.

“U-uh, _who_ , sir?”

“Rhys!! Tell me where he is before I **strangle** you!”

If the nurse looked terrified before, now she looked even more so. _Mortified_ seemed to fit much better as she stuttered, trying to get her words out faster so this angry man would stop yelling and leave quicker, “H-he's being p-prepped for surgery, I-I-I--”

Jack's eyes widened in light of this, his mouth opening to form some sort of much louder response, but he was stopped short as another very familiar voice was at his side.

“Jack, you _need_ to calm down,” Vaughn was urging in a hiss, shaking his head as he did so. Jack finally turned his attention to the shorter man; he was looking just as stressed as Jack felt.

Clenching his teeth together, Jack was throwing his blind anger on Vaughn now, “ _Don't tell me to calm down_ , why the **fuck** is he going into surgery?! I want to see him _right now!_ ”

“I'm afraid that isn't possible, sir.”

Both Vaughn and Jack looked to their right, a tall, middle-aged man in a white coat approaching them. He looked worn down, his dark hairline receding but his brown eyes were full of resolve. The only kind of resolve a doctor would have.

Swallowing roughly, the CEO took a hard and long look at the other man, shaking his head in anger as he did so, “What do you mean that _isn't possible_ , it **better** be possible for your sake! I want to see him. Right fuckin' now!”

The man watched Jack carefully, having witnessed beforehand just how angered and upset he was, “You can't see Rhys until he's out of surgery and stable. It may take several hours.”

Suddenly, Jack could feel himself moving forward, his fingers grabbing tightly to the man's white coat, “The _**hell**_ does he need a surgery for?!”

Although the tension in the hallway was thick and the more it dragged on the thicker it grew, the doctor seemed to hold his ground, “I am _terribly_ sorry, sir. But his arm was crushed in a Loader Bot incident. It can't be saved and we have to amputate.”

That was enough for Jack. Without a second thought, he brought his right fist back and drove it home into the doctor's jaw, the punch much weaker than Jack would've liked but it was just a quick swing. Jack allowed the man to stumble backwards, recoiling from the hit as he quickly covered the reddening area of his jaw. Usually something like that would've made Jack feel better. But this time? Not so much. Maybe he just felt even _worse_.

“Jack, _calm down!_ ” Vaughn's voice raised in protest, which Jack was just barely even aware of. He just wanted to punch the asshole again. That's all he wanted now if he didn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

“You can't do that to him!” Jack growled, moving closer once more to have another go at him. “Let me see him!!”

But before Jack could even take another step, strong arms were restraining him, holding him back even as he struggled against their hold, “Let me go,  _ **you assholes**_ , I want to see him!”

It took but a moment for the doctor to recover before he was narrowing his eyes at Jack, responding tersely, “Look, I _understand_ that you're emotional about this, but if you don't calm down, you will be removed and never able to see him.”

“Sir, I am _**so**_ sorry about this. Jack, he just--” Vaughn began as he approached the other man. “Jack tends to get angry easily.”

Finally, Jack stopped struggling, knowing that all of his anger in that moment would only hurt his cause. He was angry and upset as all hell, but it wouldn't do any good for him to get thrown out, because as it stood, his anger was a one way ticket to not seeing Rhys at all. So he just sighed, settling on the much quieter variety of anger in his tone, “ **When** can I see him?”

“As soon as he is stable,” the doctor immediately replied. “We will let you know.”

Before Jack had the chance to respond, the doctor was turning and heading back down the hall, cradling his jaw as he did so. Only a moment passed before the hands on Jack were loosening and he was flicking their hold off of his form roughly. He turned to glare at the two burly men that held him back; they looked to be some part of security. If looks could kill, they'd be rotting in the ground right about now.

“Jack,” Vaughn began slowly as he approached, his eyebrows knit together in worry. “I _know_ you're upset, but--”

“Oho, _really?_ ” Jack asked, mirthless sarcasm dripping with every word. “Good fuckin' observation, princess.”

Vaughn shook his head, “Look, I'm just trying to tell you everything's gonna be fine. He's _alive_ , that's what counts.”

Jack scowled as he eyed the shorter man carefully, knowing that Vaughn was meaning well with what he was saying, trying to make him feel better about it all, but it somehow just made him feel _worse_ about everything. Scoffing, Jack brushed past him toward the nearby waiting area, settling down heavily into a chair. He was still itching to give that asshole another punch to the face, his nerves strung high as his leg bounced to try and soothe his racing mind. But nothing would help until he got to see Rhys again.

“He's losing his damn arm and doesn't even know,” Jack muttered under his breath, just loud enough to hear as Vaughn stepped closer. “That's not being alive, that's just _**surviving**_.”

Giving a small sigh, Vaughn moved back to seat himself into the chair across from Jack, “I'm sure it won't be long until we can see him. Just... _Don't_ hit anyone else, okay? You know Rhys wouldn't like that.”

With a grumble, Jack crossed his arms, willing his leg to still in its bouncing as he opted to study the ground, “I'm not promising shit.”

***

Several hours felt like a lifetime to spend in an increasingly uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair. You'd think they could afford to provide better chairs, at the very least. Considering the fact that sometimes people had to wait around in this hospital for _days_ on end, there should've been some sort of consideration in that department. _But no._

Jack felt like his ass had long since gone numb from sitting in the same position for the past, by the count of his watch, three hours. The run down TV in the corner of the waiting room kept droning on, infomercial after infomercial, and it was driving Jack insane. At least _Vaughn_ didn't seem too bothered by it all, he'd fallen asleep nearly half an hour ago.

How he accomplished that in _**this**_ chair? Was a goddamn mystery to the CEO. He couldn't help but scowl, maybe a bit envious. Did Vaughn get a better chair than him?

All those thoughts came to a halt, however, as the doctor from earlier came into the waiting room, looking to Jack expectantly (and maybe a bit warily, if he knew what was good for him). If Jack had placed a bet that he'd never be happy to see his stupid face again, he would've just lost it.

Jack bolted up even before the man could open his mouth, “ _Well?!_ Can we see him yet?!”

The sudden noise and commotion startled Vaughn awake, a small line of drool hanging onto his parted lips as he looked up to Jack then to the doctor. Both pairs of eyes were on the doctor as he gave a solemn nod.

“He's stable enough. Come with me.”

“About _fuckin_ ' time,” Jack sighed, more relieved than he could ever express. His eyes turned to Vaughn who still looked like he was recovering from his impromptu nap. “C'mon, shorty.”

Without another word, Vaughn stood and trailed behind Jack as they both followed the doctor down the long hallway. It wasn't too long of a journey, maybe it was made shorter by how anxious Jack was, but they rounded one final corner before stopping at a door along the pristine white wall. Room 154.

Jack couldn't get through the door fast enough after the doctor opened it, his legs carrying him directly to Rhys' side. His hands were shaking, unsure and unsteady, as he let Rhys' appearance sink in. He looked disheveled, a few bruises littered on his face, bandages here and there on his cheek, neck, and chest before the rest were covered by the hospital gown. But _nothing_ was more jarring than the bandaged absence of his right arm.

Gingerly, Jack was reaching forward with his left hand, carefully dragging his fingertips along the skin of his face that hadn't been marred. There was nothing else that mattered then in that moment, not to Jack.

“ _Rhys?_ ” Jack began quietly, mismatched eyes flickering over his boyfriend's features, trying to see if his voice had any impact. “Rhysie, _baby_ , can you hear me?”

There was no response.

Jack looked down to see that his chest was rising and falling in a very calm and careful rhythm, as though he was in a very deep sleep. So maybe that's all it was. He was just asleep. Jack pursed his lips as he moved his thumb over Rhys' bottom lip, smoothing it over the soft skin there.

“Hey, Rhys,” Jack tried again, a bit louder this time. “It's me, Jack. _C'mon_ pumpkin, c'mon wake up. I came to see ya.”

“He can't hear you,” the doctor's voice was suddenly permeating the room, Jack's attention tearing away from Rhys. “Unfortunately, he's... Well, we believe he's gone into a coma from the shock.”

Suddenly, the anger was back. It was all too much in that moment. Jack had to clench his hand around the plastic railing of the bed, his voice raising, “ _ **What?!**_ You couldn't have said so _ **sooner?!**_ ”

“I didn't want you _punching_ me again,” the doctor stated as calmly as he could, raising his hands up a bit defensively.

Jack couldn't just stand there any longer. He moved closer to the other man, stopping only when he saw Vaughn inching closer between them. The doctor stepped away as he advanced, keeping a good distance between the two.

“ _I should just fuckin' kill you_ ,” Jack growled lowly, clenching his jaw in a tight lock. “What good are you if you can't save all of him?!”

“There was nothing of his arm to save,” the doctor urged, not the thing that Jack wanted to hear.

All of his body was primed and ready to beat the living shit out of this guy, but Vaughn finally chimed in, “Jack! Please, just _stop!_ Rhys **wouldn't** want this.”

Considering this for just a moment, Jack could feel himself trying to relax his shoulders, willing his hands to uncurl from their fists. He slowly looked back over to Rhys, the only sound filling the room was that of the constant and steady heartbeat monitor. Rhys just looked so peaceful, so unaware. There was _no_ way he knew that he even lost his arm to begin with. And he probably wouldn't know until he woke up either, finding he was short one limb. _Unless_...

Jack suddenly got an idea. It was an idea that _had_ to work. An idea that he needed to work.

Turning back to the doctor, Jack took another step closer, this time with less menace, “I want him transferred out of this hospital and into Hyperion's. _Right now._ ”

With furrowed brows, the doctor shook his head, “You can't make that call.”

“The _hell_ I can!” Jack shouted. “He's my boyfriend and I'm the CEO of Hyperion, I _**own**_ that shit! I can and **will** make that call!”

“You may be the CEO of Hyperion,” came the doctor's insistent response, somehow sounding not as terrified as Jack wanted him to, “but this hospital has no ties to your company. Rhys is in the best care here ”

Jack just growled, “No he isn't! He can get a new arm at Hyperion and if I have to carry him out of here to get him there, then you can bet your little doctor ass that I _**will**_.”

Somehow, and much to Jack's surprise, the doctor seemed to grow braver in his defense, “That _won't_ be happening, sir. He is in no condition to go anywhere let alone get any kind of cybernetics. You aren't his spouse, you legally can't make these decisions.”

Never in his life had Jack felt a bigger urge to kill someone. And that, given his history, was saying a hell of a lot. It was extremely hard to resist, he just wanted to at least strangle the guy until he passed out, give him another punch, _**something**_. But he knew that it wouldn't solve anything in this moment. Somehow his logic won out over his emotions in that situation. A miracle, at the very least.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Jack finally settled, glaring toxic daggers right into the guy's stupid face. But it didn't make a difference, as much as Jack wanted it to.

Shaking his head, the doctor went on as he stepped over to the door, “Be angry all you like but he will _not_ be leaving our care until he can make that decision himself.”

He didn't even wait for a response, knowing that it would be all the same from Jack. Within a moment, he was slipping out of the room, leaving both Vaughn and Jack alone with Rhys' unconscious body.

Jack swore sharply as he turned back to Rhys, his hands clenching at the railing and squeezing tightly. His knuckles threatened to burst through his skin as they turned bone white, shaking as he tried to control his anger.

“Jack...” Vaughn's voice finally spoke up once more, slowly and carefully approaching to Jack's side. “This really is best to let him stay here. I'm sure he'll wake up soon.”

“I'm getting him out of here and getting him a new arm,” Jack immediately responded, his eyes not leaving Rhys' face for even a moment. “With... Or _without_ their permission.”

***

Being the CEO of Hyperion certainly had its perks. Jack pratically had a small army of guards at his disposal, all of them getting paid just enough to do whatever it was Jack wanted. Hell, some of them just did what he wanted because he was Handsome Goddamn Jack. And that was something that Jack could only be all the more pleased about.

He didn't waste any time as he made plans that very same day to gather up a small group of four guards to head into the hospital after hours and retrieve Rhys. It was a plan that was hastily thrown together and Jack knew there were  _so_ very many ways it could go wrong, but he didn't care. He had enough money to throw around that he could cover whatever damages were made, not that he wanted to.

But it was a price to pay to make sure Rhys wouldn't have to live a conscious second without his arm.

Everything was utterly quiet when they filed into the elevator. Each guard was decked out in the telltale signs of Hyperion-issued armor, Hyperion guns being tightly held in their hands. Jack checked his watch, mentally noting that they needed to be in and out before they could get their own security into place.

“Remember, stick to the plan and don't shoot anybody unless they give us trouble,” Jack reminded them all in a strong tone. “They're not gonna stop us.”

All guards, all at once, nodded in agreement, “Yes, sir.”

Reaching down to his thigh holster, Jack brought out his own pistol, checking to make sure it was loaded and the safety was definitely off. Not a moment later, the elevator crawled to a halt and a shrill ding penetrated the air. The doors slid open with a hiss and they were all filing out. The guards were already keeping their guns trained upward, keeping a close eye out for anyone as they moved swiftly and rather quietly down the relatively empty hallway.

Luckily, they'd been able to skip reception coming through this way, missing out on being seen by anyone just yet. It was all working out perfectly, the room that held Rhys coming into view.

“Two of you watch the door,” Jack ordered sternly as he opened it, two guards following behind him as all the rest remained outside it, keeping watch. As Jack approached the bed, he placed his gun back into its holster. “Soon as I unhook him, there's gonna be some assholes that come running. Make sure they _don't_ get close or I will fire you, kill you myself, and feed your remains to skags.”

None of the guards dared to risk not doing their job after that. They all just nodded and mumbled out their quiet agreements of _'yes sir'_ before Jack was ripping the tubes and wires away from Rhys' body. Immediately, the heartbeat monitor flat lined, a red light indicating that the nearby nurses had already been alerted. He was quick to do away with the sheets that covered Rhys' body, leaving him free of all ties.

“I'm gonna get you outta here, kiddo,” Jack quickly whispered to Rhys. “Gonna get you a new arm before you even wake up. You'll be good as new.”

Gritting his teeth, Jack pressed his arms beneath Rhys' thin form, dragging him up and into his secure hold. He lifted him with little effort, nodding to the Hyperion guards as he readjusted Rhys within his arms, being mindful to keep his right side from any sudden movements or pressure as to not break any stitches that were no doubt there.

“Go, _go!_ ” Jack urged as he held Rhys close against him.

Within seconds, they were outside the room, the sight of nurses and other staff alike making a mad dash down the hallway towards them. However, once they saw the guards and their guns were trained at them, they immediately stopped short, raising their hands in defenseless terror. And, much to Jack's own twisted sort of amusement, the doctor from earlier that day was there. Looking just as terrorized and just as defenseless as the rest.

 _Boy_ , did he have quite the shiner on his jaw. Jack was proud of that one. He would've smirked at the man if this guy didn't already piss him off so much as it was. So he settled for a triumphant glower.

“Rhys is gonna be checking out now,” Jack told him pointedly as he approached, the guards remaining close by him as they kept their aims steady. “Don't try anything and I'll let everyone live. No one gets hurt. How's _that_ for a happy ending, huh doc?”

The doctor was both parts terrified and frustrated, “Y-y-you _**can't**_ do this! This is u-unlawful a-a-and--!”

“ _Like I give a shit_ ,” Jack snorted, cutting him off as he readjusted Rhys within his arms. “Now _**move**_ before I have one of my little friends over here shoot you. You're in a hospital, so you'll _probably_ end up living, but it'll still hurt like a bitch.”

Grudgingly, the doctor, along with everyone else, moved to the sides, clinging to the wall in a desperate attempt to keep themselves from being shot. It was smart of them, really. But Jack knew that they weren't quite out of this yet, not until they were in their car and driving the hell away and back into Hyperion's territory.

“Alright, let's go,” Jack urged the guards, leading the way back to the elevator. “Make sure none of these numb nuts follows us.”

The rest of the journey back to the car was just as easy as it was when they went in. Although Jack was sure if they'd lingered there any longer, then their own security would've no doubt showed up and then they really would've had a problem. But it worked out. He was Handsome Goddamn Jack, of fucking _**course**_ it worked out.

Once all of them were settled into their car, they sped away from the hospital, navigating the roads with abandon. They were mere minutes away from the Hyperion hospital and Jack couldn't be more relieved or more assured.

Looking down to Rhys within his arms, he closed his eyes as he pulled the younger man closer into him, just reveling in the presence of his deeply breathing form. For a long few moments, he simply listened to Rhys' steady intake of air and his low but strong and rhythmic heartbeat.

“Everything's gonna be okay, Rhysie,” Jack reassured him in a whisper. “ _You're gonna be okay._ ”


End file.
